


A Dark And Stormy Night

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long cherished dreams come true</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark And Stormy Night

_It was a dark and stormy night…_

 

Cesare Borgia, home from university at Easter, lay abed listening to the rain pelt against the roof and ruminated about his younger sister, Lucrezia, in her bedroom down the hall.

Without meaning to, she had disturbed his nighttime equilibrium for most of her life.

Aside from her obvious beauty, her wide blue eyes and ivory skin with a pinky blush over her cheeks, and her long silvery-blonde curls, she exuded an aura of pure primeval femaleness, from the time she toddled. She loved her womanhood, embraced every aspect of it.

Cesare remembered an incident when she was just thirteen. He, a cloddish oaf of seventeen, had seen her taking a package of sanitary napkins out of the utility closet outside the bathroom and made some stupid remark about her “raggin’ it.” Her soft blue eyes, her rounded cheeks, her delicate chin had frozen into a terrifying mask of rage and she had cracked him across the face so hard his teeth rattled.

“Don’t you ever, _ever,_ EVER make menstruation jokes to me. It’s part of being a woman. And I treasure it!”

He had mumbled an apology and slunk away.

As she ripened into young womanhood, she had become even more fascinating, even more enticing. She had a ferocious intelligence, an insatiable appetite for books, for history, for art and dance. Her conversation was witty and intriguing. Her body was lush and full-breasted, soft and curvy. She displayed her burgeoning sexuality with an air of matter-of-fact wanton innocence that caused his heart to constrict when she shifted her hips or raised her arms to stretch voluptuously, arching her back and thrusting her breasts forward. With a feline unselfconsciousness, she liked to snuggle close to him, deliciously scratching his back with her long, painted fingernails, draping her limbs around his. He liked that he towered over her. That she wanted his arm around her protectively. That when they were alone or in a group, she made her partiality for him obvious.

Baby Sister was a Siren. Her brother, to his discomfort, found himself as tantalized by her as Odysseus had been by the temptresses who had called out to him. He was sure that she had not been consciously trying to seduce him. She was not immoral; she was _amoral_. He wanted her. And he suspected that she wanted him.

 

Wearing pajama bottoms and a loose robe, he made his way down the hall to Lucrezia’s bedroom. He tapped lightly on her closed door, then let himself in. She was awake, reading a book by the muted light of a small bedside lamp.

“Hey, Sis. I thought you might be scared from all the lightning and thunder, so I came to sleep with you. Like old times.”

“Cesare, that was ages ago, when I was little. I’m not scared anymore.”

“You’re still little to me, and you always will be. Move over.”

“Oh, okay. For old time’s sake.”

He slipped off his robe and got into bed beside her. She put down her book and snuggled close to him with her head on his bare chest and his arms around her. Warmth enveloped him, the warmth of the bedclothes, the warmth of her body. She smelled of herbal shampoo and Body Shop Olive Body Butter, clean and female and utterly irresistible.

“I’ve missed this, Sis. I miss being your Big Brother that you look up to. The one who makes you feel safe.”

“But you still are. I hate that you’re away at school. I never feel safe anymore now that you aren’t close by all the time.”

He kissed her forehead.

“You know I didn’t want to leave you. Dad insisted that I attend his Alma Mater. But I hate being away too.”

A clap of thunder made her jump. His arms tightened around her.

She was so soft. So beautiful. Her skin was as smooth as her short, satiny nightgown. Her blonde hair, the color of the full moon, fell in curls around her shoulders. Her blue eyes, glowing as they gazed up into his hazel ones, appeared enormous in the flickering of the lightning that flashed outside and momentarily lit up the bedroom. Her softly rounded cheeks and chin proclaimed her youth in spite of her body, which was that of a woman. Her lips, full and rosy, curved into the smile that she saved for Cesare alone.

He ran his fingertips up and down her arm.

“When you’re ready for college, I’ll be in grad school. We can be together then. Get a place together.”

“That won’t be for another two years, Cesare. Anything could happen in the meantime. You’ll probably find a girlfriend and want to be with her.”

Rain pelted the window glass and the wind made it shake. Lucrezia shivered and her nipples stood out beneath the satin of her nightgown. Cesare swallowed hard.

“I’m not looking for a girlfriend, Baby.”

He stroked her cheek and she pressed her lips to his fingers.

 

Lightning knifed through the night sky and thunder rumbled, sounding closer than before.

“Cesare, I’m glad you’re here. I am a little scared.”

“I’ll keep you safe.”

“I love you, Cesare.”

She slid her silky leg between his thighs.

A tremendous bolt of lightning lit the bedroom like a klieg light, and thunder exploded immediately after it. Lucrezia tensed, flinging her arms around Cesare’s neck and turning her frightened face up to his.

Before either of them realized it, they were kissing fiercely.

“Cesare, what’s happening?”

“Let me make love to you, Lu. I want to so much.”

“Do you?”

“I love you. I’ve always loved you. Only you. And I know you love me too. Let me, Baby. I’ll make you happy.”

His hands caressed and stroked her, pushing up her nightgown to her waist. When his fingers found her clitoris, she embraced him tightly, whimpering his name.

He broke away just long enough to pull her nightgown off of her, inhaling sharply at the sight of her nude body.

“My god, Lucrezia! You’re so beautiful. Let me..let me...”

He brought his eager mouth to her breasts, licking and sucking her erect nipples. She stroked his long, dark hair and kissed his forehead.

“Harder, Cesare. Please.”

His hand trailed down her body, stroking her pubic patch, teasing her clitoris, making her wet. His fingers slipped easily inside her, rubbing the slick satin he found.

“Mine, Lucrezia. You’re mine. All mine.”

She nodded, too delirious to speak.

He pressed his lips to hers, delighted when he felt her mouth open to admit his tongue, which she sucked eagerly.

Her hands slid over his shoulders, over the hard muscles of his torso, down his belly. She rubbed his cock through his pajamas, making it throb and ache for release.

“Cesare, show me. Let me see…”

He stripped in an instant and guided her hand between his thighs. Her eyes widened when she felt the velvet steel of his cock.

“Oh, Cesare! It’s so big. How will it fit?”

“Don’t worry, Baby. It will. I’ll be gentle with you. I’d never hurt you.”

The blue eyes she raised to his were so full of trust and love that he nearly came in her hand.

His breath caught as he tried to distract himself and slow down.

“I’ll get you wet, Baby. Very wet.”

He kissed his way down her body and settled her onto her back, pressing her thighs wide apart and slipping his hands under them.

She tensed at first when she felt his mouth on her, sucking and licking, but then she sighed and tilted her pelvis so he could reach her better.

“I love you, my Cesare. Nobody but you.”

She grasped handfuls of his beautiful hair and rocked her belly in time with the strokes of his tongue. His warm breath transported her.

Her body shook with desire. She was ready.

Cesare stretched across her body to reach his robe, lying on the floor. He extracted a small square from the pocket.

“What’s that, Cesare?”

“Condom.”

“Oh! Do we really need that?”

“Honey, I hate it. But yes, we need it.”

He had her put the condom on him, and then arched his body over hers, stroking her clitoris.

“Ready, honey?”

She gazed up at him, panting.

“Now, Cesare. Don’t make me wait any longer.”

He lowered himself onto her body, between her thighs. He took his cock in hand and pressed it to her gently. He felt her give way and admit him, and paused a moment, waiting for her reaction. She pulled him forward, farther into her, wrapping her legs around his.

_Okay. I don’t think I hurt her._

“Now you really belong to me, Baby.”

“Yes. Yes. Yes. I’m yours. Fuck me. Oh, Cesare, fuck me!”

He obliged, thrusting into her with increasing speed as he neared his threshold.

“Oh, god! Oh, god! You beautiful bitch! You bitch, you beautiful bitch!”

He came so ferociously it almost hurt.

He kissed her parted lips and collapsed onto her.

“My baby. You’re mine.”

They stayed locked in tight embrace until Cesare’s breathing slowed down.

“Cesare, why did you call me a bitch?” Lucrezia asked softly.

“Honey, I’m sorry. I was just so overwhelmed that I needed to let off some steam in obscenity, I guess. I am sorry. I don’t think of you as a bitch.”

“I kind of liked it. But only from you, and only because of the circumstances. At least you didn’t call me the ‘C-word.’”

“You’d have thumped me one, wouldn’t you?”

“Yep.”

“Lucrezia, making love to you was amazing. I’ve never felt so happy. I know you didn’t come this time, but you will. Did you like it at all?”

“It was wonderful. I loved that it was with you. That was the only way it could have been for me. Being in your arms…you’re so strong and so exciting. I love you, Cesare.”

He lowered his head to her and kissed her smiling lips.

“Thank you, my baby, for giving yourself to me. You did me a great honor.”

“Cesare, did you come to my room expecting to have sex with me?”

“What makes you ask that?”

“Well, I can’t imagine that you usually carry a condom in your bathrobe.”

“Um…”

“Do you have any more in your pocket?”

“Um…yes.”

“Thinking positive, huh?”

“Let’s just say that I was hopeful.”

“Can we do it again?’

“Yes, Ma’am!”

“How many condoms did you bring?”

“Five or six.”

She laughed delightedly.


End file.
